Ruby Rose (α)
Ruby Rose is the main character of the series'' [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Wiki '''RWBY'] who made her series debut in'' Monokuma Rising''. Canon She is the protagonist of the web series RWBY. In it, she is a huntress-in-training enlisted to fight the beast-like Grimm that plague the world of Remnant, along with other evil-doers, and acts as the leader of Team RWBY, alongside her half-sister Yang Xiao Long and other teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. She wields a red scythe called Crescent Rose, and is rather skilled with it. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what her exact whereabouts were before the events of Monokuma Rising, but one can assume she was up to her normal, daily life before she became one of the many participants of the event. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising She had minimal active involvement in the event, being unable to contribute to the traitor votes as she was the second person to be voted off, suspected to be a Traitor. During the event, Ruby, along with her half-sister, Yang, became close to Cosmo, among other characters. The Ultimate Game She was a fairly prominent figure within the event, participating within the Traitor votes and interacting with others, most notably Soul and Sophie. The third incarnation of Makoto Naegi would attempt to frame her for the murder of Maxine Caulfield during the fourth chapter, though her name would quickly be cleared up. The Sovionok Camp Incident She appeared briefly as an NPC alongside the other camp counselors and Sophie, more notably in the earlier stages of the event and interacting with Blake Belladonna. The Torch It is assumed that sometime after helping to rebuild the Sovionok Camp, Ruby continued her duties as a Coalition member, making her way over to the Torch training ground to supervise the recruits and their progress. She is seen within the Torch interacting with the likes of Lucifer Anghelscu, Clare, and Squirrel Girl upon making her appearance there sometime after the events of Restless in Rapture, given Lucifer's internal monologues. Civil War Ruby appears in the Coalition Civil War as a representative of the Coalition, bringing along her uncle Qrow Branwen and her close friend Weiss Schnee into the Multiversal Summit as well. During the Civil War, Ruby opted for the anti-regulation faction alongside Robin Aquilus, Kyoko Kirigiri, and others, putting her at odds with Weiss, who believed that Ilona's unstable destructive power should be put into some degree of scrutiny and check. The Time Crisis Ruby makes a brief appearance within the first chapter of the event, fighting monstrous Titans invading her home world and interacting with her close friends and allies of Team RWBY, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee. House of M Ruby is one of those close to Wanda who travels to the Dark Place on their own in order to rescue her from Eveline. Unfortunately, she fails, and is killed by Wanda. Due to the nature of the Dark Place, however, she later appears alongside Edmond Honda to help the Survivors fight off Mother's forces. The two of them are unable to escape with the others, and are told by Billy to follow the white rabbit. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising She went with the Coalition for some time, interacting with the many members there for a period of time along. Eventually, when she was ready to leave, she and Yang Xiao Long returned to their home world. Her full epilogue can be viewed [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/murder-iv-monokuma-rising.86690/page-330#post-1899834 here]. The Ultimate Game Shortly after returning to Beacon, she and Sophie would visit the grave of Elsa upon Sophie's request, where they would pay their respects, before traveling to the Sovionok Camp. The Sovionok Camp Incident Though it is not stated, it is generally assumed that after the end of the event, she and Sophie decided to remain at the camp and help rebuild it after the destructive battle against Aku. Civil War In the end of the event, Ruby is forced to return to her home world while the Coalition is tasked with relocating their base of operations, their main headquarters having been destroyed by the Umbrella Invasion, left heart-broken by Jennifer and Qrow being rendered comatose by the events, though she at least had managed to make amends with Weiss as the two of them left. Character Relationships * Erika Furudo - ''An antagonist in the visual novel series [[wikipedia:Umineko:_When_They_Cry|'Umineko No Naku Koro Ni']]. Erika sought Ruby and her sister as plausible acquaintances for the early portion of the game. At times, Erika would have some difference with the girl, such as when Ruby solved those riddles before she could. Despite being the cause of her execution, Ruby still took a liking to the detective, and the two kept a positive connection after that. * ''Yang Xiao Long - Another protagonist from RWBY, who also appeared in Monokuma Rising. Ruby is Yang's younger half-sister, and the two of them are very close to each other. The two of them are later seen fighting alongside each other against invading Titans in The Time Crisis. * Blake Belladonna (γ) - Another major protagonist of RWBY who appeared in The Time Crisis. Such as with Yang, they are close friends and allies. Blake fights against the invading Titans along with Team RWBY in the event. * Weiss Schnee - Another protagonist of RWBY who debuted in Civil War. Another part of Team RWBY, the two of them are close friends and allies, with Weiss's more serious and icy personality contrasting well against Ruby's more bouncy and active demeanor. Their opposing ideologies put them at odds during Civil War, though they'd manage to make amends by the end. * Qrow Branwen - A supporting character from RWBY who first appeared in The War of the Universe. Qrow is Ruby's uncle, specifically the brother of Yang's mother, and maintain a close relationship with each other. * Cosmo - A character from [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']]. The two of them were good friends, even after Ruby found out Cosmo was one of the Traitors. * Sophie - The protagonist of an alternate "incarnation" of the Cry of Fear universe, who made her Murder debut in Welcome to Silent Hill. The two of them acted as partners during The Ultimate Game, and reappeared together in The Sovionok Camp Incident, since then, they appeared to have developed a sort of Mutual bond. * Soul Evans - The protagonist of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soul_Eater_(manga) Soul Eater], who, ever since The Ultimate Game, has entered an romantic relationship with Ruby, she often wielded him in his scythe form in battle. It is well known that Soul was one of her extra-dimensional friends that she had brought home to Beacon Academy after The Ultimate Game. * Blake Belladonna (α) - Another protagonist of RWBY that debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Though they are close allies and friends in their original canon, the incarnation of Blake that appears in the event is from a different world than the one that this Ruby is from. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, Ruby was given the title of "Ultimate Red Reaper." * Her item of importance was her red cloak. * Ruby is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Characters Category:The Ultimate Game Category:Coalition Category:Survivors Category:NPCs Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:RWBY characters Category:The Torch Category:House of M Category:Civil War Category:The Time Crisis